A Hungry Monkey
by ShyStars
Summary: Sanzo has been ignoring Goku since they came back to the temple, but the boy has had enough! He's grown hungry for his favorite food and he's determined to get it! SanzoGoku 39


**A Hungry Monkey: **Sanzo has been ignoring Goku since they came back to the temple, but the boy has had enough! He's grown hungry for his favorite food and he's determined to get it! SanzoGoku 39

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Saiyuki; if I did…this pairing would be canon!

**Author's Note: **Saiyuki is one of the best anime/manga that I have ever read and watched, and considering this fact, I hope that I do the pairing justice and do not make them to OCC. Sanzo is my favorite character, there's just something about the blond, irritable monk that makes everyone love him, and Goku is perfect for him. This is also my first time writing something like this so I hope it turns out alright. It's taken me like three years to write this because I want to so this pairing justice. I hope I've succeeded

**Rating: **Rated M for adult language, adult situations (sex -_-) and the obvious reasons :D

Sanzo sighed in irritation, his hand twitching towards his fan as he once again felt the monkey's golden gaze on him. "What?" He growled, looking away from the papers in his hands and immediately wishing that he hadn't. Those once pure, childlike eyes had now developed a darker, husky-like gleam: a look that he had been avoiding for more than a month now as he tried to catch up on all the paperwork that had been neglected since the two had set off on their journey. A journey they had only finished a month ago.

"Sanzo!" Goku whined, a pout coming to his slightly chapped, pink lips. Lips that Sanzo had to look away from before he did something he shouldn't be even thinking about while in a temple, where the walls were paper thin and the air as quiet as a grave.

"What monkey?" He asked again, his teeth clenched as he felt himself harden at just the thought of the monkey's lips. Damn, it had been a long time since they had last had been together; at the inn they all had stayed at in the aftermath of the battle in the glorious miracle that they had all somehow made it out with their lives, was the last time. He tried to focus on stamping the papers with his approval when Goku started again.

"Sanzo!" Only this time it was much closer than before. Sanzo's purple eyes glanced up at the boy, who was now leaning over his desk with his bare, firm arms blocking the papers and his work, an aggravated look on his face. He glanced briefly at the boy's bare chest, hardened with the newly formed muscles that he had gained over their trip, before quickly focusing on the monkeys face and catching the grin that was an indication he had been caught looking. He scowled at the brown haired boy. "Sanzo!"

"What do you want stupid monkey? I have work to do, and you're in the way." This statement caused Goku's scowl to increase as the look darkened in his lust filled eyes returned in place of frustration.

"I'm hungry!" Sanzo knew he wasn't referring to actual food, which was astonishing in itself because the boy never seemed to be full, but he wasn't going to back down and give the monkey what he wanted. If you spoil kids, they pick up the annoying habit of always wanting and whining to get what they want.

"Then go have one of the monks make you something" He stated, pushing the boy's arms off his desk to continue his stamping.

"But I'm not that kind of hungry!" He wailed again, walking around the desk to stand next to Sanzo, who was trying to overlook him in favor of not giving in to temptation. He was so close, that if Sanzo turned his head it would level with the boys glistening bare chest, still sweaty from the heat of working outside; _right in view of his suntanned nibbles that seemed to be calling to him, wanting to be teased and played with_. He shook that thought away before it began, knowing that was exactly what the monkey wanted.

"Go away" He snapped, forcing himself not to look at Goku, knowing once he did, it would be all over. However, the fight was becoming much harder to ignore do to his own want and the monkey's actions.

"But Sanzo…" Goku drawled, this time right into the blonde monks ear, ruffling a few golden strands with his warm, sweet breath that traveled around Sanzo's ear and down his neck, sending a small shiver along his back. A shiver that didn't go unnoticed by the boy, who grinned in triumph of effecting Sanzo the way no one else ever could.

"Goku…" Sanzo growled warningly as the boy took a playful nip at his ear, causing him to tense before another shiver traveled down his spine, not wanting to please the monkey by giving him the reaction he wanted.

"M'hungry" Goku gave another nibble on Sanzo's ear with a smirk on his lips, a fang peeking out from between them.

"Listen here monkey-!" Sanzo turned towards Goku to yell at him, his violet eyes set in a glare, but he was cut off by the very monkey himself. "Hmpf…"

Goku's once pouting lips crashed against Sanzo's, catching the monk by surprise, which earned him passage into Sanzo's mouth. His smooth, nimble tongue licked playfully at Sanzo's lips before diving in deeper exploring the familiar territory. His tongue was running over the ridges of Sanzo's white teeth when the man regained control of himself and the kiss. Sanzo reached up with his two bare hands, having abandoned his black gloves earlier because of the heat, to tangle on the side of Goku's head in the brown hair and yanked him back, forcing their lips to separate with a wet smack, a string of saliva still connecting them.

Goku was panting quietly while staring down with half-lidded eyes into Sanzo's violet, slightly pissed off gaze; a gaze that was now mixed with a darker, ravenous look that was caused by the boy's actions. "Idiot!" Sanzo growled, jerking the boy forward, still having his hands clenched onto the boys head, to straddle his lap and the erection that was beginning to form in his jeans. He had also abandoned the traditional robes earlier, equally due to the heat, and now only had on his usual jeans and skin tight black, sleeveless top.

Goku threw his head back when he landed in Sanzo's lap, moaning when his hard-on made contact with Sanzo's. It had been such a long time since their last interaction with sex that his body was overly sensitive and reacting to the lightest touch. "This couldn't have waited until I was done?" Sanzo spoke, bucking his hips slightly to get the boy to repeat his moan. He hadn't heard it in a long time, and he took delight out of tormenting Goku.

"Ah Sanzo!" Goku moaned, a blush beginning to form on his tan cheeks as the cotton pants he had taken to wearing again became constricted and uncomfortable. "Y-You would h-have ignored me again!" He wailed, looking back into Sanzo's eyes.

"Ch," Sanzo grunted, hands leaving Goku's hair and traveling down past the boy's back to rest on his cotton covered ass, "impatient Monkey." He forcibly yanked Goku down to sit against him completely, not leaving any room between their two erections except for the clothes that were covering them. He and Goku stared at each other for a while longer, before Goku lost control and crashed his lips once more against Sanzo's. He was growing tired of waiting. However, Sanzo wouldn't let the monkey have control this time.

Before Goku could do anything, Sanzo bit down roughly on his lips, drawling a small amount of blood as the boy gasped in surprise and minor pain. Sanzo slid his tongue into Goku's mouth, immediately finding Goku's as the two began to fight for dominance and control over the kiss. Sanzo won without much of a fight when he bucked his hips, causing Goku to lose concentration while groaning into Sanzo's mouth.

Unfortunately the need for air became too much for Goku and he was forced to separate from the kiss. He panted heavily in Sanzo's ear as the blond began to kiss down his neck, coming to a stop at his color bone and biting down harshly. "Sanzo!" His tan hands moved up the blonde's chest, stopping briefly to tease Sanzo's fabric covered nipples, before traveling up to twist into his golden locks. Sanzo's hands clutched onto Goku's hips as the boy began to grind against him, eager and impatient to get things started. He also couldn't help but smirk as he licked up the blood from the bite he had done, knowing his monkey would be angry and embarrassed when he saw it later. He decided to tease the boy further; punishment for interrupting him while he was working.

"What Monkey? What do you want?" Sanzo leaned his head back against his seat; removing his mouth from the boy's neck, only keeping his hands restricting on Goku's hips so that he couldn't move, further frustrating the teenage looking demon.

"Sanzo!" It seemed to be that his name 'Sanzo' was the only coherent thing Goku could think say at the moment, causing Sanzo to smirk. They hadn't even really begun yet.

"What do you want Goku?"

Goku released a wanton growl from deep within his chest, his gold eyes blazing with an almost feral look that was somewhat familiar to the blonde. He yanked Sanzo's head up to meet his own, giving the monk a desperate kiss, before breaking away, but still keeping the man close, "You."

"Heh" Sanzo chuckled, his eyes filling with the same look that was in Goku's, knowing he wouldn't be able to continue teasing the boy before his need became too much also. "Then show me Monkey, if you're so hungry."

An exited look shown behind the lusty one in the boy's eyes, his pupils dilating at the thought of what Sanzo meant. He untangled his hands from Sanzo's hair to cup them around his neck, as he leant into Sanzo's ear again, "fine." He smirked as a shiver passed down Sanzo's body that he was obviously not expecting to happen or he would have tried to hide it. Goku wasn't the only one whose body was over sensitive.

Goku nibbled on Sanzo's ear, a surprisingly very sensitive part of the monk's body, taking the lobe into his mouth and tugging on it. He felt Sanzo's hands tighten on his hips, which caused his grin to widen as he began kissing his way down Sanzo's lean neck. Coming to a stop and growling when the black, skin tight shirt got in the way of his exploring mouth. He didn't even wait to lift it up and over the blondes head; he just ripped it right off easily, causing Sanzo to shiver slightly at the sudden coldness to his now exposed chest.

"You'll pay for that" Sanzo said between clenched teeth, as Goku's tongue began running around his chest.

"I was just take'n off the wrapping," Goku commented, a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "it was covering my food."

"A-Arrogant…monkey" Sanzo ground out, shuttering a small breath as Goku's tongue made contact with one of his nipples, causing it to harden almost instantly. Sanzo bit his lip when Goku did the same thing to his other one, keeping the moan that wanted to escape in. He knew he had teased the monkey into doing this, but if the chimp didn't hurry up he would take matters into his own hands. To prove his point, he arched his hips up slightly to grind his even firmer erection into the monkey's, telling him to do something and do it now.

"Impatient Sanzo" Goku taunted, but complied to the monks wishes, wanting nothing more than to feel Sanzo's dick in his hand and to taste his surprising sweet yet smoky come in his mouth as it slid down his throat. However, to do that he had to get off Sanzo's lap, but Sanzo's hand on his hips were blocking his way. "Sanzo…"

Sanzo opened his eyes, having closed them briefly trying to get a hold of his self, to see Goku looking up at him with a smoldering gaze under his long eyelashes. "W-What?" he mentally cringed at his stutter.

"Let go" He wiggled his hips to get his meaning across. Sanzo let go, a bit reluctantly, knowing what the boy was about to do. Goku leaned up one more time and gave Sanzo a playful peck before getting off the man completely and kneeling down in front of his chair. A hungry look in his eyes and a smirk still on his face, one fang revealed from within his mouth as he licked his hips hungrily. It had been so long since he had had the special treat that awaited him behind Sanzo's jeans. "I'm really hungry Sanzo" Goku purred, raising his hands to rub teasingly against the exposed skin above the man's jeans, before moving one hand to undo the zipper of said jeans.

Sanzo let out a slight hiss when the pressure of his jeans being fastened to tight for his awakened arousal was released. He lifted his lips, leaning back in his chair lazily, as the monkey pulled on them impatiently. He would think later to teach the monkey some control, but right now he didn't need it nor want it. Sanzo lifted his hand and tangled it into Goku's soft brown hair, palm resting against his limiter. This action caused Goku to look up into the monks violet eyes, his on eyes gaining some of the innocence back as he smiled up at Sanzo. However, the innocent look didn't last long as Goku kept eye contact with the blonde and lent forward at the same time.

Sanzo's breath caught as the monkey gave a lick to his swollen head, tightening his hold on Goku's hair; he forced Goku to take his dick into his mouth, losing control. "Get on with it" He growled, eyes flashing briefly at the cocky look the boy had gained, wondering where the hell the monkey had learned such expressions, before closing them at the feeling of the monkey's warm, tight mouth around his already leaking sex. He'd kill the cockroach later.

Sanzo's grip tightened to an almost painful grasp on the brown locks, but instead of feeling the pain, Goku moaned around his cock in pleasure. Loving that he was causing Sanzo to lose control; loving the fact that he had so much power over his sun. He kept his eyes locked with Sanzo's as he brought a calloused hand up to cup Sanzo's smooth, hairless ball sack. He couldn't help but smirk around the thick cock as he watched the monk's eyes close in pleasure; finally letting himself go to the intense sensations he was feeling; he'd worry about the monks that were sure to overhear them later.

It only took several more minutes of Goku's warm mouth clamped around his cock, sliding up and down deep throating him, before Sanzo completely lost it and came into the boy's eager mouth. A small moan escaping the man's lips was the only sign that he was satisfied as the smoky come came bursting from his cock and filling the boy's mouth.

Goku sucked on Sanzo dick until he was sure he had every last drop of the sweet treat he didn't get to have too often before he let the semi-soft cock fall from his mouth, dropping a kiss to the head before he stood up and straddled Sanzo's lap again. His own erection still clothed and having only grown harder as he sucked and listened to his love moan, rubbing against Sanzo's that was already awakening. They hadn't done this in so long.

"Sanzo…" Goku growled, grinding into the man's lap wanting nothing more than his own release. Sanzo let a lazy smirk come to his lips as he opened his eyes, a hazy, but still aroused gleam in the violet depths.

"What Monkey?" Sanzo was still determined to tease the monkey, it was one of his favorite past times and it got the boy so riled up. The boy growled, the feral look entering his eyes again as his more demoniac tendencies shown through, this was the heretic shining through Goku and he wanted things to go faster and Sanzo to touch him. "You want me?" Sanzo teased, knowing exactly who he was dealing with and what he was doing, "you want me to fuck you? You have to answer me Goku…"

The boy growled, leaning close to Sanzo's face, lips brushing his while he spoke, "Fuck me Sanzo!" His tongue lapped at the monk's lips, "Make love to me hard and fast Sanzo, please!"

Sanzo watched Goku squirm on his lap some more with a red tint on his cheeks, before he spoke, "On the desk, ass in the air; now." Goku scrambled off of Sanzo, pushing the paperwork from the large wooden desk before leaning against it, moaning at the coolness of the wood as it brushed his chest and nipples. Sanzo stayed seated for several more moments as his purple gaze stayed transfixed on the small, perk ass wiggling in the air in front of him. A smirk came to his face as he stood up, bringing his pale hangs to rest on Goku's tight rear, kneading the cheeks slightly through the fabric. "Didn't think to take the pants off first Monkey?"

"Sanzo!" Goku whined, pushing back against the hands resting against him, "Sanzo…"

"Che! I'll have to teach you to be patient some other time" Sanzo drawled, hooking hands in the waist band on the pants and dragging them down, "No underwear huh? I'll have to kill the Hakkai later as well" He mused, throwing the pants where the remains of his shirt laid, bringing both hands to rest back on the chimps butt. Goku just moans as the cool air of the conditioned room hit his penis, cooling the pre-cum already leaking from it.

Sanzo still had the lazy smirk on his face as he spread the cheeks before him, getting a good look at the tight sphincter that was quivering for attention already. Sanzo let the cheeks go as he brought one hand up to clasp at the monkey's hip, leaning down to nibble on the back of his shoulders, his reawakened cock fitting between the cheeks, while bringing his other hand up to the panting monkey's mouth. "Suck" He commanded, shoving his fingers into the hot, little mouth that was on his dick not that long ago. He grumbled into the back of the boy's neck, grinding against him slightly as Goku sucked on his fingers just the same as he had sucked on him earlier.

After several minutes, when the fingers were good and wet, he removed them and let them trail along Goku's tan back before they rested against the monkey's trembling hole. Sanzo's smirk widened when the monkey wiggled his ass against the fingers, wanting them and something bigger already in him. Sanzo circled his fingers along the hole several times before pushing two in, knowing his monkey could handle it and would enjoy it. And judging by the loud, wanton moan the monkey released, he was correct, "Sanzo…"

The monk's purple eyes connected with hazy golden ones as the monkey looked up, over his shoulder at him with his mouth wide open from panting and his cheeks panted red, pushing his ass back against Sanzo's fingers. Sanzo let the monkey grind against his hand for several minutes before he added another finger, a louder moan accompanied, and began scissoring them to prepare the chimp. "Sanzo…" Goku moaned, reaching a hand back for the monks unoccupied one and clasping it in his tightly against the desk, "Please…"

"What?" Sanzo asked, still wanting to tease the monkey till he could think of nothing but him and was unable to speak, "What do you want?" He added another finger and began angling it in a certain direction, knowing it would send his monkey as close to the edge as her could get before he fell over.

"Sanzo…" Goku whined, grinding his ass harder against Sanzo's long fingers, trying to imagine it was something else, "Fuck me Sanzo! Fuck me!" Sanzo push his fingers in one last time, a small grin appearing on his face that he would deny later, when he finally hit the hidden bundle of nerves that caused Goku to release his loudest cry yet, "Sa-Sanzo!" While Goku was still reeling from the pleasure that came from Sanzo touching his prostate, Sanzo removed all four of his fingers and aligned his cock with Goku's shivering hole and plunged in. "Ah!" Goku moaned, small tears coming to the corners of his eyes from pleasure while Sanso buried his face back into Goku's neck.

"Ngh…" Sanzo grunted, holding still until the monkey adjusted as he knew no matter how prepared and eager the monkey was, a month was a long time to go without doing anything; he would need a little time. Sanzo held still for several moments, fighting down the urge to start bounding into the monkey, before he felt Goku grind back against him and heard the monkey moan through his panting.

"Sanzo…please…" Sanzo let a smirk come back to his slightly red tented face as he placed a kiss on the monkey's neck before he leaned back up, letting his one hand stay clenched in the monkeys while placing the other one on his hip for support. "Sanzo…." Sanzo brought his hips back, bringing his cock almost all the way before thrusting back in, with Goku moaning loudly; he was always very vocal which was what caused Sanzo's reluctancy to do this in the temple, but it was too late now.

Sanzo released a small groan as he watched his monkey wither against the desk as he fucked him, bringing his cock almost all the way out every time before hammering it back in; over and over again as it drove his heretic close to the edge once more. Sanzo was also nearing the edge, feeling the tight heat of Goku's hole as it clamped around him every he dragged his dick back out, as it the monkey was trying to keep him in, was bringing him closer to climax with every thrust. Sanzo wasn't ready for that though, his monkey had finally brought the primal instinct back to the surface, and he was determined to enjoy it for as long as he wanted; besides, if the monks were going to talk and complain, he might as well give them something to talk about.

Sanzo untangled his hand from Goku's and clamped it around the base of his cock, bringing it completely out of the still moaning monkey. "Sanzo!" Goku glared over his shoulder at the blonde, mouth hanging open and face even redder than before with sweat making his hair cling to his limiter and forehead, "Sanzo!"

"Relax Goku," Sanzo brought both his hands up to the boy's hips and with a surprisingly small amount of force, flipped him onto his back with his legs spread wide and the out-of-focus look on his red face, a trail of drool was beginning to escape his mouth as well as he laid panting. Sanzo didn't waste any time and guided his cock back into Goku's tight opening. He caught Goku's hand as it wandered into the air almost blindly as the monkey succumbed to the pleasure and because dead too almost everything else around him. "Damn…Hah" Sanzo groaned, his voice never raising about grunting, it had been too fucking long so he wasn't going to last much more as he bounded into the tight heat of Goku.

"Ah!" Goku screeched, back arching from the table, his mouth as wide as his eyes and his other arm reaching up to wrap around the blondes neck almost desperately; he was close as well. Sanzo let his head rest against Goku's, staring into the misty golden eyes as he began to angle his hips in the direction he had memorized, hitting Goku's gratifying bundle of nerves after several hard plunges, causing the monkey to scream out his name like a mantra, "San…zo! Sa…ngh…zo…Sanzo!"

Goku's hole tightened every time he hit the nerves, bringing Sanzo almost to the edge; but he refused to finish before or without the little monkey. He brought the hand that was holding Goku's hip in between them and wrapped around Goku's red, swollen erection, which caused the monkey to arch his back once again, so close to cumming. "Sanzo!" Several more harsh thrusts into the tight heat, along with his hand moving up and down at the same pace, and it was all over for Goku. He screamed, mouth hanging open wide with slightly elongated fangs as the animal deep within fought to break free, while, hot semen bursting in streaming globs onto his and Sanso's chests; some even managed to fly into his brown hair and the hard release.

Sanzo wasn't far behind, grinding his teeth before biting the monkey's should to stop his scream from coming forth as he reached his climax after several more thrusts into the tight hole that had begun to clench around him almost painfully when Goku came. Another whimper from Goku vibrated through the walls as he felt Sanzo's scorching cum filling his ass and hitting the nerves that gave him unimaginable pleasure with each shot. Sanzo collapsed against the monkey's chest, licking the blood he has caused due to his bite leisurely, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Sanzo…" Goku mumbled, bringing both his arms up to wrap around the monk's neck and entangle into his hair, a sleepy, satisfied grin on his face, "I love you."

"Ch," Sanzo replied, wanting an after sex cigarette but not wanting to move at the same time, "yeah…you to." They stayed like that for several minutes, both groaning quietly when Sanzo's dick was finally released from Goku's ass with a trail of his semen. Sanzo began to move afterwards, releasing from the monkey's hold which caused a form to form on Goku's lips. Sanzo rolled his eyes at the look, reaching down to his pants to put them on, and after securing them he reached for the monkey.

He swung the chimp into his arms, who was looking at him with a slightly surprised grin and blushing face, and stalked towards the door; he wanted a smoke and then some sleep, and to do that he had to go to their room. He just glared at the blushing monks surrounding the door to his office, ignoring their cries of shock and outrage as he strode to his room with a naked monkey in his arms; he didn't feel like dealing with their shit at the moment.

He slammed the door to his room shut and dumped the now laughing Goku on their bed, and was going to join him to allow the monkey to cuddle to him while he enjoyed the smokes he had on his table, when he remembered something and decided to be nice for once; he had been ignoring his monkey's needs for a while. He walked back over to his door and slammed it open, purple eyes glaring at the monks who had now taken to listening outside his bedroom door instead, "Get the fuck away and go bring us some damn food."

He didn't give them time to respond before he slammed the door shut again and walked back over to sit beside his now dosing monkey on the bed. Sanzo lit a cigarette just as he felt the monkey arms wrap around his waist and bury his face into his thighs. He rested back against the wall, one hand holding his cigarette and the other tangling in the monkey's hair, with his eyes closed, he was content.

"Sanzo…" Goku mumbled sleepily, opening his still slightly hazy eyes to look up at the male who had also opened his eyes to look at the boy with he was addressed.

Sanzo sighed, hand gripping the boys hair harder, but not painfully, before responding, "What Goku?"

"M'hungry!"


End file.
